Can't Lose You
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: FIC-LETTE. ONE-CHAPTER. Silent goodbyes makes the rage of emotions seek through... READ ON. R&R.


Can't Lose You ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
ONE-SHOT  
  
Pairing : DracoXHermione  
  
Setting : 6th year at Hogwarts. By the lake on Hogwart's grounds, around 9 pm.  
  
MP3 song of choice : Forgive Me, My Immortal and Ascension of the Spirit by Evanescence (pick one and then play but my best pick is My Immortal. Enjoy the fic while listening to the song!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Silently basked in the silence of their heartbeats. . . Hermione stood firm on the ground with her steady breathing taking the rhythm of the beautiful night. Draco was situated an arm's length away from her, seemingly devoid of any emotions. Blank. Stiff. Yet uncalm.  
  
The god-like creature, adorned by his smooth flaxen hair and perfectly framed face, greeted the night sky with indifference. His eyes glimmered under the soft light of the moon that fell upon them. The beautiful gray orbs were dark and fierce, though Draco had attempted for how long to stay indifferent. . . unaffected. . .  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
How could such a small, fragile-looking girl affect him so much? . . . by just her mere words?  
  
How could Hermione be so hard with him? They have long kept their relationship---the perfect relationship, and there they were, facing the fact that they had to be torn apart at once. . . for their love was wrong, unacceptable and ill-fated.  
  
They weren't supposed to be in love with each other. People around them had dictated long before what could only become of them both. They were bound to live in hate and disgust---but there was only love between them. Their love kept them alive. They were true to their emotions but the society was too cruel to them. . . they simply had to break up. . .  
  
Draco sighed heavily, still in attempt not to make it known to Hermione he was deeply hurt by her decision. He wanted to put up his smug façade only to fail at every attempt, making his suppressed expressions far worst than Hermione expected it to be.  
  
Neither would Hermione would have accepted the fact that they had to be torn apart if not for Draco's life being at stake. His father was one huge factor why they had to end such love ever so beautiful, too true, and simply perfect. . .  
  
A love that took five years in the making with the thing called "hate". . .  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione shut her lids for a while and opened them at once. She had to make Draco understand. They had to talk it over before they abstain from each other's presence forever.  
  
In fact, Draco already did understand. . . What he wasn't able to comprehend was the fact that Hermione was a full-pledged Gryffindor and she wasn't doing anything about it. She was supposed to fight for what they have only that Hermione was too soft-hearted. . .  
  
. . .and yet, Draco understood. Hermione never had the chance to say no with the situation they were given knowing that the beautiful girl would stand for moral uprightness, for justice, and for love. . .  
  
. . . Hermione wouldn't have allowed for him to die. Draco perfectly knew that. Hermione knew best to save him, to keep on loving him even from a distance. . . a very near proximity as they had their classes together. . . and they virtually did everything together. . .  
  
And what Hermione was making Draco face at that moment was the fact that she loves him, she wants him to live, and she would do anything to see him perfectly alive.  
  
Being smart and wise, Draco understood Hermione at once. But being a Slytherin, he couldn't just accept that. He needs more reason than what Hermione had presented him. He wants Hermione to keep on fighting for what they had. . .  
  
. . .and he also knew that no matter how he tried to convince his lover to believe that he really understood, Hermione will and always will defend herself. . .continue defending herself while making Draco hear the words over and over "I love you Draco, you know that and I want you to live. . .I love you. I really do. . ."  
  
Hermione had her mouth partly open to utter another word, only to be stopped by Draco's hand that raised itself to signal her to stop even before she could have started.  
  
Draco sighed again, and looked around. Everything was beautiful around him. The place was peaceful. . . serene. . . He looked up into the skies and marveled at the magnificence of the millions of stars above him.  
  
With one graceful movement, Draco turned to face Hermione and he simply stared at her. He smirked at the corner of his lips, a little bit uncharacteristic not to give his enticing grin, and then his reddish lips went back to its proper place.  
  
If Hermione wasn't too irrationally crazed already, she could have had witnessed that the half-smirk Draco did was already a frown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This forbidden love is nothing less than a stake at the heart, pulling my sanity apart, holding every inch of my flesh in a tight grip and taking my breath away. . . to escort me into oblivion. . . in nothingness. In a life devoid of bitter meaning and sad beauty of you in it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco nodded and walked to Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione had allowed for her precious tears to flow. . .  
  
Once they were side-by-side each other, Draco stopped and placed a firm hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
Trying to put up the same smug front, Hermione didn't nudge. She kept her head straight while her tears continuously escaped her strained eyes.  
  
With a gentle squeeze on Hermione's shoulder, Draco commenced his way out of Hermione's sight.  
  
Hermione turned around as her lover walked away from her. . . too sad. . . yet too perfect.  
  
Too beautifully perfect for her mind to accept they made the right decision. . .  
  
Too beautifully straining for her heart to accept they had to part without her fighting for their love. . .  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
fic-lettes are way cool! I love doing them! I will continue doing these until I get the surge of adrenaline to continue with my other long fics.  
  
To those who asked why I had to put it in R, I think the story is fitting for adult audiences, even if there aren't much R-factor in it aside from the violence, break-ups and all. Yes, that should be considered under R since a lot of people under 18 take their relationships as if it's some fairytale---it's not. It's not all happy-mushy-fluffy (I'm not generalizing people okay? I said "a lot" but not all. . . come on, it does happen without people realizing it). This is reality. These type of topics are more for matured audiences. I've got one fic-lette with a suicidal element so I guess I wouldn't want young guys to be INSPIRED by committing suicide too, right? SO, I'm staying safe here. This remains to be under R (and the other fic-lettes too). And yeah, sensible reviewers read for R-rated stuffs.  
  
A hug goes to everyone who reviews! 


End file.
